rosariovampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Onon Shizuki
Onon is Tsukune's cousin. And he will appear in Rosario + Vampire: Redemption Appearance Onon is 17 years old, that steps in Yokari Academy. He wears a different outfit then most of Yokari Academy students. He wears dark Blue jeans. Black coat. And black hiking shoes. He carry's a necklace around his neck. He also wears a black robe at the beginning of the season. Personality Onon is a mysterious person when he first steps into Yokari Academy. He does develop some friendships with Tsukune's friends. He shares the same blood type as Tsukune's. He's very smart and Intelligent. He can without stand weather heat and cold. Story Early Childhood Back in his days he was just a normal boy with a wonderful family. He and His parents are spending time to get ready for his 10th birthday party. After his birthday party ended, he and his parents are out in the car driving. Something got in there way, He and his parents get into a terrible car crash. Someone ends up saving Onon life. While his parents died. After the crash, he ends up taking his own path on traveling around the world. At age 13, He meets a young sorceress girl. She offered him a deal that he can live on peacefully. Onon accepts the deal. Later he reveals that the Sorceress girl and him started develop feelings for each other and eventually fell in love with each other. But later Onon gets into a brutal fight with some stranger, he ends up getting knock down and his out was pulled out of his chest, and was crushed. The Sorceress ended up taking her own life using all of her magic spells and took her own heart and implants it into Onon's chest. Present at Yokai Academy Onon first steps into Yokai Academy when he sees Tsukune and Moka crashing in to each other. And again when he sees Moka and Kokoa fight, with his abilities he stops the fight. He first Introduce himself when he steps foot in Ms. Nokenome class. He is seen later when captures Moka's sister "Kokoa" as bait, to get Moka to him. Tsukune, Moka and friends had to go to a roof top to save Kokoa from him they eventually show up, knowing the fact that they don't really know who he was under a black robe. Tsukune ends up taking off Moka's rosario off, and he real challenge begins. Inner Moka comes in for a strike attack, but somehow he ends up grabbing Moka ankle. Onon ends up throwing her across the roof top. After Moka hits him, his hood slips off of him revealing that it was there classmate Onon. Onon ends up taunting Moka to strike him out freely. Moka gets annoyed and ends up knocking him out cold. He ends up tell her that he is human. Moka ends up shaking her hand on what he just said. But unfortunately he get up on his feet easily. Ruby who notices everything on who Onon really is. Tsukune ends up feeling the same pain when Moka attacked Onon. He reveals himself as a Voodoo Man and Tsukune's cousin. With the brutal fight with Onon, his Master that ordered him to kill Moka. But Instead he had other plans, so he demands that Onon failed. And its revealed to be Kuyou, former member of the Security Committee. And what his true purpose is. Kuyou, trys everything to eliminate by force in his own hands. He just use Onon to do his dirty work. After hearing the truth out Kuyou he learns that Kuyou was responsible for what happen to Tsukune. Onon get frustrated and joins forces with Moka and the others to beat out Kuyou. But in the condition that Onon is in, he can't even barely fight cause of the fight he and Moka had. Kuyou almost tried to cremated Kokoa, but Onon steps in guarding to protect her life by using his "Enseigne" also known as a shield. But the fight was interrupted by Kuyou's minion. That Kuyou's plan is set. So he transports himself to one of his hidden places. later after the fight is over with, he apologizes to Moka and friends for all the ruckus that he caused. Artillery's and Specialist *Enseigne (Shield) *Voodoo Wip *Voodoo Burst spears *His Sorceress necklace - Transporting him anywhere he wants. Relationship Status Friends/Allies *Sorceress Girl (Past lovers & Deceased) *Tsukune Aono (Cousin) *Moka Akashiya / Inner Moka *Kokoa Shuzen (Possible love interest) *Ginei Morioka *Kurumu Kurono *Mizore Shirayuki *Yukari Sendo *Ruby Toujo Rivals *(Inner) Moka Akayshia ( Friendly rivals ) Enemies *Kuyou ( Returns as the villian once again ) Gallary 24670_1385852253577_1450155525_1034.jpg|Rosario + Vampire crew members Category:Characters Category:Yokai Students